Nack T Weasel: Whiter than Snow: The Crimson Rose
by Sonic Rose
Summary: There is a Rose with special powers, and an evil wolf Wants it. Who does he turn to to claim it? Fang the Sniper aka Nack the Weasel! He runs into Crystal and Dirk the Echidnas for the very first time.


Disclaimer: Nack the Weasel and other Sonic Characters are property of their respective owners such as SEGA or Archie Comics. Dirk and Crystal Echidna are m' own fan chars. Characters such as Calia and Lucrecia, Rocky McCullen etc. belong to Daisy Hunt - LuckyLadybug66 and I always ask before I use people's fan characters!  
  
Wither than Snow; The Crimson Rose  
  
  
  
What kinda' madman would do it? He thought to himself, blinded by tears. What kind of heartless? he thought. Red on black was not a good color, when the red was never his to begin with. The tears he shed almost had a life of their own as they almost seemed to cry with him. Someone special had just died, at least that's what it seemed. And the one responsible...?  
  
******  
  
How do I begin? I guess it was an ordinairy job, at least it started out that way. Shadowbane was the lead wolf in an indipendant fraction of The Pack. Although "The Pack", headed by Lupé obeyed Mobian laws and spirit guides, this pack was... different. This Pack was more like a gang, and Shadowbane had been in and out of the slammer more times than he could count on his fingers (which numbered 9 I might add... lil' accident involving explosives).  
  
Why was I called in? Well, Shadowbane had a problem he felt only I could solve for him. "So what is it?" I said, sounding tough, if not obtrusive. I adjusted my hat to point down, casting a shadow upon my face, letting my eyes practically glow from beneath.  
  
"I need to recover that which belongs to me. They stole it." he said ina low, gruff voice, his fangs showin' off worse than mine. I decided to listen a moment further before going off about 'who they', my employer had to tell me eventually. "Those 'Earthbound' filth run through my land, and not only do they leave without so much as a shred of gratitude, they steal from me!" His growling became fierce, but then he calmed. Natives could be so unkind, but I was starting to get the picture, he was talking about the Lost Echidna Tribe and they probably tore through his Badlands, so he's got his fur in a knott. Why call me in? Well, Shadowbane wasn't known for traveling, he was known for controlling whatever territory he was in with an iron fist, not running off the land for anything short of a full motherload of treasure and a few thousand appologies from the government.  
  
"What exactly did they take?" I asked calmly.  
  
"The Rose." he growled. I nodded... I didn't know why the heck I was nodding but it seemed good at the time. The rose... I replied as if I knew exactly what he was talking about, yeah right. "It's a deep jade green staff with turquoise and slate leaves, topped with a beautifully carved Ruby Rose." Okay, now you're talkin'! "It has been in The Pack for generations..." he growled again, a deep throaty growl like distant thunder, to emphasize his point.  
  
One thing I didn't understand, is why they would steal something like that, Echidnas had a fascination for emeralds, but not fancy walkin' canes. "So what's to be done when I get it, and who's got it?" I idly checked my stunner over to make sure everything worked properly.  
  
"Just get it, by any means." he snapped. His coal black fur bristled as he spoke, and his one yellow rimmed eye pierced mine, he was serious. If I had declined, he probably would have left the badlands to search for it himself. Ahh well, I needed some sorta vacation anyway.  
  
"I'm a Bountyhunter, and maybe that makes me a freelancer, but forget the 'Free' Part. I want payment." I grinned smuggly. "Travelin' expenses at the least."  
  
"Done." He reached under his shortstack, oak carved desk/chest and pulled out a small briefcase on the one hand and a satchel on the other. Opening the case, there were a good many hundred dollar bills all nice and neatly piled together along side stolen master cards and pearl necklacess. "Tourist donations - Offerings to the Great Spirit." he grinned himself. Undoubtedly, they were contributions he took himself. And the bag? Turquoise and silver, lots of. I had my eye on pretty jewels more than this, but Turquoise was pretty rare these days, specially that purity, and the combination of it and silver was pretty high. Yeah, that would do it for sure.  
  
I took a roll of hundreds to start with, and he promised me the rest when I return the Rose, and the head of the one who did this on a silver platter. I wasn't actually too fond of killing people, despite my trade, that's what you hire mercenaries for, and I'd come close enough to death a few times that I wasn't entirely fond of the life-death threshold. So before I left, I signed an agreement with him, instead of just taking his word for it and smokin' the ol' peace pipe. I'd capture that staff real easy, and collect whoever had it, but not their head. I take prisoners you see. "Deal."  
  
****  
  
So where to start? Research. Those 'Earthbound" Echidnas were always looking for a way to their fabled home Albion, I think it might have been easier for me to search for that and meet 'em there than track them down. They traveled very light, and by the time I caught up to their tracks in Los Vegas, Nevada, they were already crossin' the Colorado River. Not being known for a particularly good sense of direction, my next stop was the Painted Desert and the Grand Canyon if that failed.  
  
I arrived, and slipped a poncho on to blend with the local color. Everything seemed as it should, and the migrating herd of interlopers that Shadowbane wanted so terribly to capture, were nowhere in sight. Time for me to catch up on a lil' R & R.  
  
I stayed at the Rusty Nail Cantina a while to pick up some info, rumors anything. There was a lusty looking broad waiting tables and who, unfortunately, had her eyes set on me. I had enough of this back home, what is it about barmaids and trouble? Oh well. The pretty young Vixen was quite... ahem... helpful.  
  
"Well I've never seen you around before. What's your poison?" She grinned at me.  
  
"Milk please." I said smoothly.  
  
"Anything for you." She smiled coyly, and ran a finger along my chin and grazed my cheek, even curling my cheek fur before finally parting contact with me. She returned dutifully with the Milk a minute later, served in a beer mug. "To whom do I have the pleasure of servin' tonight handsome?"  
  
I blushed and shrank into my mug of Milk which I haunched over to not look so inviting. "Nack the Weasel" I said quietly hoping that'd satisfy her.  
  
"Not THE 'Fang the Sniper' by any chance?" I winced and nodded slightly. "Oh this'll be fun" She giggled. "Don't worry lover, I won't tell anyone." she hissed softly into my ear. LOVER?! We don't even--- wah.... Yeah thanks... make me out to be a womanizer or disclose that I'm a bounty hunter? Thanks... Betcha my head will be real popular as a mantle piece either way.  
  
"So... ya know anything about The Lost Tribe? The Earthbound?" I changed the subject calmly as I could and keep a dull expression.  
  
"Hmm?" She seemed a bit flighty, fidgeting with her hair now that her advances had failed. It kinda made me sigh waiting for a response, she looked like it almost hurt to think, cleaning out all those cobwebs from disuse. "Well, I know they come through here some times in August. Wait, this is August, yes they should be here soon." She smiled. Finally, a braincell is revealed.  
  
"Anything else I should know?" I focussed my eyes on the reflections and refractions through my mug of milk, instead of the vixen. It was hard but I managed to make out the image of a player piano in the corner and an old wooden Indian holding a cigar.  
  
"Well.. they don't like strangers." Another local attracted her attention, wanting another 'Cold one.' She seemed rather annoyed, wanting to show me the ropes a bit more before returning to work. I was glad of the distraction, "Shut yer mouth ya' Shnockered mongrel dog! I'll be there in a durn minute!" even if she wasn't. Ahh peace at last.  
  
*****  
  
Before I had a chance to enjoy my peace, an ominous black Echidna meandered over to my table. He had on a long leather overcoat, an ash grey cowboy hat and Copperhead snake colored boots. He looked like either a real cowboy, or a real drifter, one of the two. As he sat down opposed to me, I noticed he had his own stun gun, fancy lil' pistol he packed too with a custom leather holster - this leather was more of a caramel color.  
  
"Joker's wild." He said devoid of emotion, and pulled out a pack of cards. He proceeded to deal even though we hadn't even exchanged pleasantries. I wondered if he's done this before or if I was just special, but one way or another I accepted and picked up the cards I was dealt.  
  
"Nack." I said.  
  
"Dirk, or Onyx if you prefer." He said quiely and glanced his own cards.  
  
"So why is it I'm your best friend right now?" I laid down a full house.  
  
He laid down a Royal Flush - with a Joker that is. Stupid wild cards. "I saw you on your way down the trail. That donkey didn't like you very much." He picked up the deck and shuffled them again expertly. His hands were gloved too, probably the only thing other than a crescent shape along his chest, that was white too. I detected a metal glint in his eyes but said nothing.  
  
"Ahh he was a Jack [you know what]." I picked up my hand again, not as good, two pair. Hearts. He didn't seem too happy with his cut either.  
  
"Well, I heard you mentioning the Tribe." He glanced at me with a knowing smirk. "But you should know you're on the wrong side. The Crimson Rose is part of her heritage. We only reclaimed it." Riddlers... At least I understood some of what he was saying. Judging by the stash of 'offerings' that Shadowbane had, I could imagine that the Rose was stolen, but just who was she?  
  
"Maybe." I said. "What business is it of yours?"  
  
"Enough for me to warn you, someone's going to get hurt." He laid down his card, but this time it was a Tarot card, the Tower Card, symbolic of turbulance if I recalled. "Strange pack huh? Never know what to expect." I guessed that had a double meaning. I believe I was right. "This one's for you though, enjoy it Fang." As I looked up from the table, the stranger had already woven himself into the crowd, the last I saw of him was his long coat whirling behind him.  
  
****  
  
I entered my room for the night, I knew now that the Earthbound would be here eventually, I just had to wait 'em out. That strange black Echidna gave me the creeps though, and what was with his eyes? I sighed and stretched out, removin' my gun for the night and placing my hat on the head of the bed.  
  
I was about to slip under the covers and turn out the lights, when I saw two cards laying face down on the nightstand. Naturally, my curiosity piqued and I had to look. One was from earlier, I knew it by its bent corner. The Chariot, and the other one? The Hanged Man. Lovely. Just what I needed before bed.  
  
****  
  
Next morning I walked downstairs, glad that the vixen I'd seen last night wasn't working this morning apparently. A Cute lil' hare named Chloe was acting barmaid. First thing I did, after making sure Vixen wasn't in charge of my welfare, was scan the crowd for that Black Echidna guy from last night. Much to my surprise, he was sitting down at a table enjoying the house breakfast special.  
  
With about as much manners as he had shown me last night, I sat down across from him, then glared at him from under my hat. "Very funny, sneaking into my room last night and planting those cards. This one I can understand, with as many death threats I've recieved," I said, holding up the Hanged Man card, "But what's the deal with this?" And I placed the Chariot card in front of him.  
  
He took it between two fingers and sat back leisurely on his seat, tipped his hat, and laughed. "And who said I snuck or broke into your room?" He held up the key to my quarters, a copy of the key. "I waltzed right in, The Rusty Nail is my home away from home and that room of yours is normally mine." He said matter-of-factly. I wasn't sure I believed him. "As for the Chariot card, what do you see? I don't really believe in Tarot, but the imagery is pretty intriguing wouldn't you say?" he grinned. "Well, in this picture, two horses are drawing a Chariot in two different directions, and one horse is black and the other is white. So it represents struggle. But what happens to the poor Charioteer? Well, either he gets both horses to go in one direction, or the chariot breaks."  
  
"And what has that got to do with me?" I drummed my fingers on the table, not at all amused. My fang glinting in the light was welcomed about now to add effect.  
  
"You're not the first bounty hunter that Shadowbane's employed to find that little staff you know?" I love it when they apparently ignore me. Need to know basis people tend to think that I only need to know what they think I should know, I hate that. "Those who go after it tend to be pulled, like this chariot, in more than two directions." Now he made some measure of sense, not that I liked it much. "I believe Nicolette was the last one he hired."  
  
I'd just been handed a mug of Milk and had taken a sip when he said that. I mentioned this because at what he said, I nearly lost it. "What?" I inhaled the milk and it kinda went down the wrong set of pipes.... cough. "N-- Nic's looking for it?" I managed after nearly coughing my head off. No one seemed to wanna help me either, shoulda expected as much.  
  
"Not any more." He said plainly. I glanced at him suspitiously, I didn't like the smell of this guy, or his tones... it made me think that Nic might... have been or be in some trouble. "You wanna know why the Rose is so important to Shadowbane? I'll tell ya."  
  
"Mighty nice of you stranger." I said with both sarcasm and a cowboy accent.  
  
"Does this look like a joke?" He said pulling his hat off. Underneath I saw some green orb with a silver circle around it with little silver wires that looked like they bored into his skin attached above and to the left of his forehead.  
  
It was kinda creepy, but I had a feeling that was the least of his hardware, just what it was for I couldn't guess. Then I noticed a set of silver streaks trailing from the corner of his eyes and almost a ring of it in his eyes. That was enough to startle me to bolt upright from my seat and slam the palms of my hands down on the table with a SMACK. I was breathing heavy as if I'd just run the fastest two minute mile of my life. "WHAT!?"  
  
"Go ahead, make a scene, they like it here. It may get you a few points with the local drunks." He just replaced his hat and pulled off his gloves, the metal looked kind of like an exo skelleton, wound with wires, part flesh, part metal. "I don't see you laughing yet. Then again, I haven't gotten to the punch line. I'm a cyborg." He smiled and replaced the gloves, making him seem once again, like a normal, if dark furred echidna. "I changed my name to Dirk when I joined them. Perhaps you've heard of the Dark Legion?" I shook my head. "They're a band of Echidnas who think that technology is the way of the future. They're so obsessed with proving the point that most of them, like me, are part mechanical, by choice in my case. They hate a deserter, so I'm kinda stuck where I am."  
  
"So why are they interested in some ancient walking stick?" I had regained my composure quick enough, and the people around us seemed kinda disappointed we didn't exchange blows, knock over some furniture. It was an Old West type Saloon, so bar brawls were a tourist attraction.  
  
"It's more than that, that's only the outside. Inside it is what's known as the Chaos Staff, a very powerful Echidna relic. Doesn't matter who created it, if Shadowbane got it, he could control more than some tiny chunk o' real estate."  
  
Now I was beginning to put it together, "So you're saying it's magic? Then what would a techno clan want with it?"  
  
Dirk shrugged. "Well they'd have it already if it weren't for me. See, my sister has it, and I don't have the heart to take it from her. So once it's in your hands, we may become enemies."  
  
"So you're a bounty hunter too?" I may have been jumping to conclusions, but he didn't sound like he was a serious member. I also assumed that he was one of the less mechanical members.  
  
"I guess I am a bounty hunter of sorts. More like a jack of all trades. Far as the Legion knows, I'm still lookin' for that staff, but I know right where it is. In fact, you'll be getting a gander at it right soon." He smiled darkly and returned to his meal. He was much more straight foreward than I could have hoped for, but he didn't look like he was gonna' give me any more answers so I left.  
  
****  
  
After I'd been there about a week, the Lost Tribe arrived. They set up camp just outside of.. well I can't really call this a town. The only buildings were housing for the staff of the Rusty Nail, A general store that doubled as a post office, and some souvenir shop. Well, this was my chance.  
  
I'd seen Dirk around at that time too, but he always made a point of not talking to me. I knew we'd clash eventually, but for now we weren't adversaries. Now that The Tribe was here, I expected him to make himself scarce, instead, he waded right into the crowd.  
  
They had tents set up, some of them torn and in need of a bit of patchwork, but after about 600 years of wondering, it was understandable. They seemed to have a rich culture, I noticed mothers with children, people playing with animals, laughing, singing, just like any other race. I saw an old weaver woman at work on a loom, while her granddaughter was stringing beads on a necklace. Simplistic society, I couldn't understand how they went from that to the Dark Legion Dirk had mentioned.  
  
Most of them regarded me without even so much as a hello. Most of them... I think they knew that I was an outcast even among my own kind. They didn't neccessarily know I was a bounty hunter... but they tended to avoid me. They did the same to Dirk, which surprised me, since he claimed his sister had the staff. I kept my eyes open for any other nasty black Echidnas, but none came into view.  
  
Dinner Time was fast approaching, and I still hadn't gotten anywhere. No one seemed to have heard of this rose staff. Of the Echidnas I met, most of them were more concerned with where their next meal was coming from - and so was I.  
  
While I sat resting my feet and groaning about my stomach, the main tent opened up and the Chief-- well I assumed, stepped out. I was too busy knocking sand out of my shoes to notice, til she spoke. "Everyone! Sit! Enjoy! We camp good tonight. Food, prepare us a meal. We have guests." She commanded. I looked up stunned... she was nothin' like I pictured. A white echidna stood there with the most dazzling blue eyes stood with a light tan strapless top, thin beaded necklace, and a multi colored skirt on. She also had on a thin gold headband with a blue jewel dangling from it like a teardrop, and the evening shadows were cast upon her back, giving her white fur a radiant glow of an outline. When she mentioned guests, she had looked my way and smiled kindly. I wasn't sure I liked this. She did have a staff... though it was an oaken one with an emerald tip. "Will you be joining us?" She said warmly.  
  
"Me?" I blinked. I wasn't sure the heat hadn't gotten to me.  
  
"Yes, you. I've heard quite a lot about you, my women talk to me." She smiled again. "I am the Metre, or leader, for now, until my Grandfather returns. My name is Crystal Ka. And you are..?"  
  
She probably knew, but I took off my hat respectfully. "Nack. Nack the Weasel." I smiled back at her, although it seemed awkward.  
  
"I see you two have met." Dirk came in on the scene, fixing Crystal Ka with a vibrant smile. "You two will have much to talk about I'm sure." He bowed his head and continued on his way. I noticed Crystal regarded him very little, except for the two cards he slipped into our hands.  
  
"So he's still at it is he?" She mused, looking at her card. I wondered what it was. Mine was the Sun card. "Never mind him, he's my brother." Now that struck a chord. She didn't seem to notice my sudden interest. "We're something of a tourist attraction when we pass through here, some people like to know about our culture, others just observe the dance. You're welcome to join in the feast. And then, as my brother suggested, we can talk. All right?" I just nodded my head dumbly as she passed by to inspect her village.  
  
****  
  
The last rays of Dawn were on the horizon when the feast was finnished. She wasn't kiddin' either. I hadn't seen so much food in a long time, and I gotta admit it looked better than the stuff they had at the Rusty Nail. Despite the way my stomach was growling, I managed to sit back and wait to eat, rather than chow down without a second thought.  
  
In the dimming light, I could see Dirk moving through the Tribe, a smile on his face for once. I really found it odd, it wasn't just his clothing that made him strange, or the hidden hardware, he really didn't seem like he belonged here, anymore than I did. There wasn't much use trying to figure him out, the Tribe was probably easier. They knew English well enough, but from all their travels, I heard some talking Spanish, and a few speaking in mixtures of accents I didn't even think were compatable. Actually, now that I thought of it, I probably expected them to have some sort of Native American accent.  
  
There were a couple other tourists sharing in the feast, and Crystal Ka greeted them all kindly. She was somethin' else, but I had the feeling that if she wanted, she could be a force to be reckoned with. From what I'd gathered, the Metre is both leader and protector for the group, so there was more to her than met the eye. She mentioned something about a grandfather earlier, but I didn't see a whole lot of elderly echidna in this group.  
  
"Is everything to your liking?" Crystal asked, bowing to me.  
  
"Huh? yeah." I really should have kept focussed. Maybe it was better this way, I just might come across as a normal tourist...  
  
Crystal Ka laughed and I automatically went on the offensive. My gaze became hard, but her laughter became worse. "You haven't even had a bite yet have you?" I give up understanding women of any kind. "Come, sit by me." Eh? I didn't expect that one. "Please?" She held out her hand when I hesitated.  
  
"Really, you don't have to." I said, but accepted her hand.  
  
"Nonsense." She pulled me over toward her seat, which was a comfy looking earth tone striped blanket tossed over some soft cotton badding, sorta like a pillow. there were other quilted blankets rolled into smaller pillow heaps on either side. She took her seat and motioned for me to sit next to her. Nice gal... She waved a hand and a couple Echidnas served a tray of good food and drink to us both. I wasn't used to red-carpet treatment, especially if she was the one who had that Rose I was looking for.  
  
"Why do this for me?" I asked about mid way into the meal. Dancing had begun around the fire, and the musicians had started playing their tribal beats. Most of them played drum, but the woodwinds and tambourine mixed into it gave it a strange air. They really did get around, I couldn't say that the music was really theirs, because it sounded reminiscent of several cultural musics blended to one. It worked, however.  
  
"Because you are a guest in my camp, and I won't have anyone leave with a long face." She smiled. "It's been a long time since we've had any enemies." I wondered if that was so, Dirk seemed to indicate otherwise. You know, he was kinda like a shadow, and so was Crystal, the only two people who could move throughout this whole lot and not disturb so much as a blade of grass or a pebble underfoot. "You don't want to talk out here do you?" She drank up the cream liquid she was given, I thought it tasted a little like strawberry, and had eaten a few bites of a salad, but left a good deal of the offered food uneaten.  
  
She was right though, I didn't want to talk where we could be overheard. "I just don't have much to talk about." I said. I found I wasn't eating much more than she was, and I was already feeling full after only a few bites. Maybe it was anxiety, I get that a lot. I coulda gone into some softer sorta career, but really, could you see me as a surgeon? The only thing more loathesome than a bounty hunter is an IRS agent, so I wasn't about to go there... Okay, I was in the right field, but why was I so nervous? Death threats didn't bother me, just dealing with women.  
  
"Well, where are you from?" She cut open a cantaloupe and offered me a slice.  
  
"Nowhere." I answered and quickly took a bite so I wouldn't be able to respond.  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm not from around here." She laughed. "I'm not even a born member of the tribe." She smiled softly. She wasn't looking at me, rather, her attention was on the one she called her brother. And I noticed, for the first time, that there were two black stripes on her right arm, and a black crest peaked out from under her top. White echidnas are rare enough, black ones too, and the Tribe here were mostly the normal reds and browns. "I was born on the Floating Island."  
  
"Floating Island? That place?" I said. I'd heard of it, but all I knew that it was pretty high up in the sky and generally deterred any visitors. Planes that flew over it often never returned, like a certain "Triangle."  
  
"Yes." She didn't seem to find it so special.  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"Because I am the Metre. I was chosen for this by my Grandfather, who also served as Metre for a while. His time isn't up yet though, but he has... other responsibilities." She was the sharpest tool in this shed, I could tell.  
  
"So you're just a substitute?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't understand. Wouldn't you rather be crusing malls and living a normal life?"  
  
"My family's always had a strong sense of duty." She shrugged, "It's something different. I have a degree in archaology you know?" I shook my head, "Of course you wouldn't." She smiled again. I couldn't see anything that looked like metal on her, she was white as snow. She was more than a far cry from her brother, and I thought that with as many differences that I had with Nicolette, we were a closer match for sibblings than they were. "I find this rewarding though. Without a metre, these people would be lost. They trust other Echidnas without hesitation, which isn't neccessarily a good thing, but they tend to distrust other races very easily. The metre's usually an outside echidna, I'm not the first, and that's how they can survive. I've gotten them used to accepting outsiders at least once a year when we pass through the Desert."  
  
"Must be something, being a leader. I mean, if you're the boss you can do anything right?"  
  
She laughed again, I knew it was my ignorance that she found funny, but her laugh didn't disturb me that much. It was more like she found it cute the way I was asking questions. "I'm accountable." She smiled. "If one rules with wisdom, kindness, duty, responsibility, purpose... then you have a following. And with those things in check, you get respect, and respect you must keep." She looked up at the night sky. "Up there is order and balance, and to go against it causes chaos." I guess that's what I do, I'm always against the grain, on the other side, just sometimes I end up on the side of right. "Come, we have much to talk about." She rose to her feet and entered into her tent. Strange girl.  
  
*****  
  
I checked to see where Dirk was before I entered, I didn't see him, and that kinda bothered me. The Metre's hut was covered in a myriad of fine strings of beads and jewels, with fine paintings and murals on it. Some of them were native, but most looked like a more refined art form. I did find the Metre, Crystal Ka, already seated on a straw bed.  
  
"Do you like it?" She smiled again. She must like showing off, I thought. "I painted most of it." Well, that explained a lot.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" I said, getting down to business.  
  
"Why my brother thought it right to give me this card?" She laughed. I remembered him handing her one, but... she held it up now. It was "The Lovers" card. I had no explanation, my mouth just hung open a bit. "But you haven't come looking for love, I'm not a match maker, and you have other things on your mind don't you?"  
  
"You're a perceptive one." I said and had myself a seat on the dusty floor. I took my hat off respectfully though and placed it on my lap, one hand clutching the brim.  
  
"The metre usually is. I know when there's someone off in our midst. You look just like the girl who came to see me four months ago. We were heading through... oh where was it?" She scratched her head.  
  
"Nicolette?" I wasn't quite as surprised this time, Dirk told me she'd been looking for the staff too. Although, I was interested in hearing what had become of her since.  
  
"Yes, that was her name. Is she your girlfriend?"  
  
"WHAT!?" I snapped. then it was my turn to laugh, "No no... She's my.. my sister." I wiped the sweat from my forehead, it felt kinda hot in here, even if evening had cooled things down.  
  
"Ahh, I see it now." She propped herself back onto her elbows, lookin' much more comfortable, with a sort of modern whim woven into her face rather than the dutiful chieftess of a wandering Echidna tribe. "She wanted the Rose. But I can honestly say it is not mine."  
  
I wasn't sure if she was being mysterious, truthful, or flat out lying. My gut told me no, she wasn't. "She's not the kind to just quit y' know?"  
  
"No, I didn't think so." this time she had a thoughtful smile and a bit of a light in her blue eyes. "You're just like her."  
  
"If we are alike, then tell me why we fight almost constantly?" I didn't mind being truthful about that so much.  
  
"Two people can be alike and still fight. But I wager anything I have that you, my friend, are a plastic punk." Just like that, she tore my hat out of my hand and backed up against the tent wall, hiding it behind her back.  
  
"Hey! Give that back!" I yelled, I didn't have far to chase her. For some reason, I just couldn't grab it way from her. Maybe it would look like we were hugging if I just grabbed it like that... Maybe I didn't want to hurt her.  
  
She was just laughing at me. From anyone else it would have sounded like cruel mockery, but from her, it sounded like a best friend just showing you how to smile. "Or else what?" She avoided eye contact with me, but I could tell easy enough that Crystal was smiling. Was this part of some plan to keep me from the Rose? If it was, it sure was the strangest plot I'd come along in a looong time.  
  
I folded my arms over my chest and glared at her sternly. When she made eye contact with me, she just burst into new laughter. "Hey stop it! Seriously, give it back!" I sounded like some spoiled brat forced to play monkey in the middle.  
  
After a few moments of consideration, she held out her hand and offered the hat back to me. With sharp reflexes and a warry gaze, I took it back and planted it firmly on my head. "It was just a hat." She said innocently, still looking anywhere but at me. "It is kinda funny you know? How we hold onto things, memories. You're pretty fierce about it, I can tell that just by looking at your eyes. But also... you want something from me and it aint some little souvenir token."  
  
"How do you just judge me like that and tell me who I am?!" I found more anger in my voice than even I thought was neccessary. I wondered if she had some psychology degree to go with that archaeological one, since it didn't seem to phase her. "I want something alright, and I'm not leaving til I get it. But I'll tell you what I don't want, and that's to be psychoanalyzed by you!" I stormed out, though once I was outside I realised I hadn't wanted to leave.  
  
*****  
  
I got a few odd looks as I came out of the tent, but it passed quickly. Feeling as though my Welcome was officially worn out, I returned to the Rusty Nail. Vixy was on duty that night... as if it couldn't get any worse.  
  
"Oh there you are Nackiepoo. I haven't seen you in a couple days."  
  
Ignoring her, I pressed on to my room. It was actually still kinda early for me to be going to bed, but.. I shook my head, there was no way a girl like her could possibly get me so upset, and yet, she had. I took a quick glance around for any more practical joke Tarot cards, I found none. I did find a complimentary 2/3 scale poker deck, the first card staring back at me being a Joker.  
  
Sighing, I slipped my hat back onto the headboard and curled up under my blankets. Y' know, for all the traveling I do, for all the times I been uprooted in my job... I've almost always had a bed to sleep in. Well, if you can forget about all those times I slept unwillingly due to being knocked out or nearly blown up. I Kinda wondered what kinda sleepin' arrangements those straw matts were that the Tribe used. Then I found myself wondering how Crystal Ka was doing since I'd left.  
  
No! Bad bounty hunter... steal staff, forget feelings. This is business. There's no room for 'mushy stuff'. Think about what Nic would do. Eh? Come to think of it, she never did tell me exactly what happened to her, but she must know I'm after the staff now. Maybe tomorrow I'd be more direct, yeah.  
  
****  
  
The sky hadn't fallen when I woke up, but I felt like I had taken a twenty story fall without a parachute. I had, in fact, fallen out of bed. I was embarassed, but it passed quickly, after all no one was around. The last time that happened, Mama asked me if I had a nightmare, I guess maybe I had.  
  
My thoughts are my own though, and I could stop thinking acout Crystal just fine, just fine. She was kinda' like Mama last night though, she'd been really kind, me being a stranger and all. Durn....  
  
I pulled my beat up ol' hat back onto my head and made way into the bathroom where I brushed my teeth. You just don't keep a fang like that so gleaming white without a little work y' know?  
  
Course, while I was grooming myself and getting ready for the day ahead, I had to think about what that meant. What was on my schedule? I was beginning to wonder if a bag of turquoise was worth the headache, but I'd actually signed a contract with Shadowbane. I had to retrieve the staff, and I thought very grimly on that fact, it mentioned also capture of whoever has the misfortune of owning it. I guess that's a step up from bein' a murderer, but then, I didn't think that Shadowbane would be really kind to the prisoner either. He was known for bein' strict on dishing out punnishment even with his own troops.  
  
I'd have to confront Crystal Ka again, I knew that for sure. Dirk would be involved too, even if I got the staff, he'd come after me for it. Well, that would be Shadowbane's problem if I was quick. I helped myself to a quick breakfast at the Cantina. Checking to see that my gun was fastened into its holster, I set out to visit the Tribe once more.  
  
****  
  
Dirk was speaking to Crystal this time, and they didn't seem to be too friendly. My anger had fled me, and concern along with curiosity lead me to hide behind a few bales of hay to listen in on them.  
  
"No! the Tribe is searching for Albion." Crystal said sharply. "We're not interested in your Dark Legion brother."  
  
"We'll be taking over one way or another, now why don't you just cooperate?" Dirk said darkly, keeping a hand over his gun. I didn't think he'd be at such odds with his sister, then again, I was only coming in on the end of their discussion. "Do you even believe Albion exists?"  
  
"Onyx, I am an Archaeologist. I cannot rule out the historical fact that it has been mentioned in several other cultures. It is their - nay - our origins at stake if the Wandering Tribe is ever eliminated, and that's what you're saying!"  
  
"You're living in the past Crystal Ka." he'd growled. I distinctly remember wanting to punch him out.  
  
"Maybe I am, but is the idea of living in your future any better?"  
  
Dirk sighed. "I don't know what's right or what's wrong anymore sis." he sounded normal enough again, but I knew he was faking, right now he was lowering his guard to appear vulnerable. I'd seen it done before, something had changed since last night. That staff was probably his goal too, we'd already discussed how we were going to fight over it, maybe he thought I'd lost my chance last night so he's stepping things up.  
  
"Stay with us a while Dirk, you'll see." Crystal smiled confidently as ever. "you'll see... why I love these people, and trust me, none of them are saints."  
  
Dirk nodded and left, and I walked in as if I had heard nothing. "Sorry I didn't stay for desert last night." What was that about being tough and standing up to her? She looked past me, and you know, I kinda felt hurt by that. "Hello?"  
  
"Huh? Wha?" She was like, coming out of a trance or something. I don't think she expected to have a fight with him. It must have been heavier than I thought, yesterday you couldn't break her concentration with a chainsaw. "Oh you've returned. I was hoping you would." She smiled softly at me.  
  
"Are you feeling okay? We had a fight last night... didn't I kinda... ruin things a little?" Demand the staff already, I was telling myself, but there was this overriding curiosity. A need to know is a dangerous thing when you need to know things you don't really need to know to complete your mission. I think I was in too deep, and I hadn't even begun to dig.  
  
She shook her head, although she still seemed a bit distracted. "No. I know you two are bounty hunters, and you both want the same thing." She sighed. "You're right, I was judging you. When I took your hat away, that was a test. And you know what? You're not what I expected." She said rather dully. I wondered where the bright sparkling pearl went that I'd been talking to the other day. Maybe we were supposed to be enemies, but when the enemy is close family, it can hurt worse than a thousand strangers picking away at you. At least, I guessed that's what was bugging her from the way Dirk acted.  
  
I didn't really know how to respond, but it just seemed natural, I put my arms around her. Not an all out hug, my right arm was curled around her and I gently gripped her shoulder, my other hand held hers, and I gave her a smile for once. I'm sure, even with my sharp fangs showing off, she found it comforting, cause she smiled back. "It'll be okay now. You... wanna tell me about it?" I lead her over to a quiet spot away from the rest of the Tribe.  
  
"Dirk..." she said quietly and leaned herself against me once we'd sat down. I blushed lightly, it kinda felt good, she was relying on me for comfort - not that I considered myself the generally comforting type. "He and I... we were kind of little when we... our parents got divorced." I nodded, I knew about broken families all right, mine was in pieces, only family I really had was Nic. Close family anyway. "Kalin Da was my mother, and she was sooo sweet." I felt Crystal shaking in my arms an trying to capture her breath, some composure, I was really there for someone when they needed. You know, this actually doesn't feel so bad.  
  
"My mom died when I was young too." I put in. I found I was lightly brushing her bangs with my fingers, like... like Mom used to do to me or Nic when we needed some comfort. "She was nice." That felt like understatement of the year. I was still hesitant to give out my past, so I felt a little guilty my words came out in a nervous stutter.  
  
"Dirk lived with our Dad. He was a Doctor, but he had no bedside manners." She paused every now and then, sighing, remembering. She needed someone to talk to right now, didn't matter who, but the way she clung to me, I bet that she was glad I was there. "I guess he was always telling Dirk he was no good and would never ammount to anything. Me, I got Merri Lin to take me in after mom died." I didn't know who that was, but I listened patiently. "Merri was nice to me, just, she wasn't mom." I knew that one too. My aunt had done a pretty poor job of raising me and Nic, but it was the best she could do. Laugh now while you can.  
  
"I know..." All right, who died and possessed my body? I was rocking her in my arms at that point!  
  
"I didn't know where Dirk was for so many years... And then, two years ago he was there. I didn't know what happened to him, he seemed a little shady but I knew it was him." Reminds me of how my cousin went down hill so fast. "He promised to protect me, and then he left again. Next thing I knew, he threatened me, said he wanted that staff of mine. And he just did it again. I think respect for family keeps him from hurting me, but for how long?" She started to cry, but held it back skillfully, finally pushing me away. I wanted to just hug her tighter right then, she needed it. "I'm... I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right, gotta give you credit for your honesty. You're scared, it shows, but you also got a lotta guts leaning on someone like me with those kinda secrets." I couldn't smile wide, but I managed a slight grin.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
****  
  
There was an awkward silence that followed. I guess other people maybe hug a little closer or something, but from here where could we go? I was a bounty hunter, and I was after the Rose staff that she knew about and must have somewhere. "I know you want the Crimson Rose. If... you can keep it away from Dirk, I'll let you have it." She said finally.  
  
"Why me? You don't even know who hired me or anything." I wondered why I couldn't keep my mouth shut. Maybe it was the level to which she already trusted me, it was disarming. And what was worse about it? I thought she was pretty, but I'd seen... I'd seen women who... how do I put it? I'd seen women who looked more... mature, alluring, exotic. I didn't think a plain pretty girl like her could disarm me, but she did. Why?  
  
"Because..." She sighed, "I don't see you like I do my brother. I can trust you." She didn't look right at me when she said that, so I knew she had some doubts. That was good to me, because I knew then that she wasn't so automatically trusting as I thought, she wasn't some doormat to be stepped on.  
  
"Crystal... you can't trust me." I sighed, I held my hand over my own gun, but my hand trembled. "You know what I am, what I want. You just give it to me, I might not hurt you, but is that enough for you?" I didn't know where I was going with this, maybe a warning to her, don't get involved.  
  
"You don't have to tell me that. You've already made up your mind. You're going to protect me, not hurt me right?" I didn't say anything, I only placed my fingers over my gun, I could draw it any time. "Dirk said he would, but he won't. You say you won't, that you'll hurt me. But you won't." She stepped toward me and I stepped back, what was I afraid of? I heard her out, and I remembered what she said, that I wanted something from her, something more than that staff. Did I?  
  
"Where's the staff?" When she insisted on stepping closer, I yelled at her, "Where is the Crimson Rose!?" I was growing frustraited andI pulled out my gun. I just couldn't put my finger on the trigger, even if it was just a stun gun, a tazer, a zapper. "Don't... test me..." I said through gritted teeth.  
  
I felt her arms around me, and a soft laugh. "I knew you couldn't do it." This would be a job I wouldn't get paid for, I could hear the contract being torn in two in my mind. I figured out then what I had, I had something that looked... normal. She was someone I could call a friend, and now that Lovers card made sense. It was a warning to me, because I couldn't do what I felt a bounty hunter should do, not if I... I wanted this feeling to last.  
  
"Show me the rose" I said, this time a calm quiet whisper.  
  
****  
  
Again I found myself in the Metre's hut, and this time I was nervous, but only about what would happen when I left. Dirk was out there, and I would be his enemy. Crystal Ka pulled the sheets back from her straw bed and revealed a flat wooden chest beneath. It was nothing fancy, but rather long, as long as she was tall. Nice place to hide something.  
  
"Here..." She pulled the staff out of the box, then looked it over more carefully. "It's not the Rose he's after, this is just a shell." She handed the staff over to me. "tap it on something, you'll see."  
  
"h-hollow?" I heard the dry tap on the dusty dooden box. It was lighter than I had expected, and the noise in my ears confirmed it. "So it's just a fancy carrying case... but for what?"  
  
"My Chaos staff." She replied. She bundled up the oaken staff with the emerald tip in a blanket, and put that in the chest before recovering it.  
  
"If that thing's powerful as you're leading me to believe it is, I can see why my employer wants it so bad. Hah, he'll be surprised when I show up with just the Rose instead." I grinned. I kinda liked pulling one over on shady people, even though that neatly covered most of my employers.  
  
"Thanks for understanding." she smiled softly. She wrapped her arms around me once more, this time I couldn't hide my blush, but I didn't stop her. Then... she kissed me. Somehow everything was just right whenever she'd try to hold me or do something like that, and I felt like if she kept it up there would be a purple and white puddle layin' on the floor with a soaked, beat up ol' hat on top of it.  
  
"It's nothing" I lied, I gave her a small kiss on the cheek before turning to leave.  
  
"You can always visit us Nack. And... when my Grandfather returns as acting Metre, I'll find you, wherever you are."  
  
****  
  
I hadn't even taken so much as a step outside the hut when he came out of nowhere and blindsided me. WHUMP! I hit the ground and the staff flew from my hands. I didn't even have to look behind me to know who it was, "You!" I snarled, scrambling to my feet.  
  
"Stay down!" Dirk commanded, smackin' me in the back witha 2 by 4.  
  
"Watch it, you could hurt someone!" I shouted, and turned around quickly, grabbing the end of the wood this time. Good thing I'm always wearin' gloves, you wouldn't believe the splinters on that chunk of lumber.  
  
We fought for a while, just outside the tent, I kept drawing him back away from the tents. There was too much to trip over, and too much loose firewood for him to turn on me. I remember hearing Crystal yelling in the background for us to stop it. Each time I started getting the upper hand, he'd shove me back, or trip me, somethin. I almost couldn't keep him from the staff, even if it was a blank, I had to keep up appearences.  
  
"Quit... hitting... me" I snorted. I already had one too many knocks on my noggin and he knocked my hat away to boot. I managed an upper jab and we tumbled on the hot sands once again. I knew where I'd be spending my last night on Dodge, in the shower, a nice long hot one while dusting this crud outta my fur.  
  
"Nack!" Crystal yelped from the sidelines, after retrieving her staff. "No! Dirk, stop it stop it! All right? Please!"  
  
"Now see what technology can do 'dear' sister." he hissed and grabbed me with his metal enhansed hand, it felt like a near crushing grip of my arm. He flung me into an upright post, one that had been sunk for a master tent, and with a loud snap, I went crashing through it, and hit my head on the ground. Sand is a lot harder than you'd think when there's more of it around than you care to spend your boredest hours counting, and you happen to skid across it... it's like sandpaper.  
  
Dirk had been covering it well, concealed under that flowing overcoat, but he took out somethin heavier duty than a simple stun gun. He had a riffle on him, and it was aimed right at Crystal, I could understand her scream. No one else in the village dared approach us, only watch on helplessly. Everything they were was determined by the Metre. "Give it up little sister..." He meant business, his gaze on her like a hawk with its prey.  
  
"N...no... Dirk! Please stop! How can you even hold a gun at me?" she said. Her voice wavered, and I could see, as I rose off the ground shakily, that she was also doing some shaking.  
  
"Now..." the barrel of the riffle was poked against her belly fur. He was starting to force her back into the tent.  
  
I rushed at him from behind and grabbed him. I hauled him back, one big yank, anything. Then I heard what I didn't want to - a gunshot. When I knocked him out of the way, he must have fired. A soft cry met my ear and I glanced to look, to make sure Crystal was all right. I didn't see anything, the flap of the tent had fallen over the entrance. No...  
  
"You idiot!" Dirk cursed me out, but the way I was holding him from behind, there was little he could do about it. I'd have to let go some time, especially if I wanted to know what had happened to Crystal.  
  
No time to be subtle, I tightened my headlock cutting off his air supply. When I was sure he had gone limp, I rushed into the tent. Crystal was there, sprawled out on the floor, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. She was wounded, but it was just a flesh wound to her arm, the shock of the blast must have sent her back more than anthing.  
  
I kneeled down next to her to make sure that was it. "You... all right?" I asked in my softest, most soothing voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She smield up at me. She went to hold up her right arm, but that was the hurt one so she held up her left hand instead, to stroke my cheek. I grabbed her hand in both of mine.  
  
"I thought he might have... those were real bullets." I shivered slightly.  
  
"Dirk doesn't play around..." She sighed. "Is he...?"  
  
"He'll be all right." I hinted mischievously. "Just knocked the wind out of him a bit." I shrugged. She laughed, I loved it, I hadn't lost her yet. Yet? I've had girls interested in me from time to time, it's just, I tend to have a bad record for keeping women, one went into a witness protection program. I still wonder how she is, where she is, what she's up to... but that doesn't help much when I'm alone at night.  
  
She was about to rest up peacefully, when something wiped the smile from her face. "Nack! Behind you!" She shot up off the floor quick as she could. I hear her scream when she put weight onto her injured arm, but then it became something more. Another shot? No way! She'd forced me out of the way... she just... saved my life...  
  
"NO!!" I screamed this time. No! Not again... I'm not cursed, I'm not. "You can't!!!!" tears welled up in my eyes as quick as I could knock them away and all my effort went into one gigantic swing.  
  
*****  
  
I'd called as urgently as I could for assistance, a doctor, someone, anyone. Dirk would be all right, but Crystal... out in the middle of nowhere was fine for some people, some circumstances, but this was an emergency. I stayed by Crystal's side, I couldn't leave her. the fastest in the village was getting help, and anyone with medical experience was there, hepling to slow the bleeding and dress the wounds. It was a mess, but I was glad he'd been such an unsucessful marksman, or she might be dead now.  
  
No one had tended Dirk, and maybe that was a mistake, but he woke up on his own. Remember that jewel embedded to the side of his forehead? It'd cracked when we fought. I think maybe he was being controlled, because when he came to, he was a totally different person. Not that I knew it at the time, and just growled at him. I was ready to beat him to a pulp and show no mercy... until he spoke.  
  
"What did I do...?" his voice was a pale whisper. He saw the riffe laying in a corner of the tent, my fierce glare, and ultimately, Crystal's still form. "...No, I didn't..." Who's fault was it? The weight of responsibility was his, and I could hear him crying now. Then a single shout, a curse for the master behind the job I'm sure. "DEMITRI!!!!"  
  
****  
  
It had been a week since the accident. I'd delivered the empty rose in the meantime. I only received half of my pay since I didn't return with anything but the Crimson Rose, and as I was walking out with a smug grin on my face, I knew that I wouldn't have been paid a cent if he'd found out a second sooner that the rose was hollow.  
  
Dirk had disappeared from the hospital almost the day he had arrived. And I had just now arrived. I was there when they admitted the snow white echidna of course, and I wouldn't leave til I was sure she was okay, it was the least I could do. Crystal had been through 2 surgeries since entering the hospital, but she was strong enough to accept visitors now.  
  
I poked my head in and took a look around. They'd given her a nice room with a view, it was airy and open, even if it did smell like a hospital room. She had no roommate either, which relieved me greatly. I walked over beside her bed and sat down, a gift for her hidden in hand behind my back. "Crystal...?"  
  
"I knew you'd come." She smiled softly.  
  
"They been treating you okay?" I asked.  
  
She nodded and sat up slowly. It was hard for her to move, not only was her arm bandaged, but her upper torso was covered in bandages. The report on the end of her bed said that the bullet had grazed her left lung, any higher and it would have been punctured. I think that would have been too much for her to take, the hospital was more than 100 miles from the Tribal encampment. "Were you the one?" she said quietly, I'm not sure what happened to her, if she'd change any because of this.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, the doctors said something about me needing blood. And I remember looking next to me, and someone was holding my hand. Was it you? All I could see was white, and some faint lilac haze." she explained more fully. "If it was, you were my guardian angel."  
  
Yeah, it was me all right, but I laughed, while I still had some sort of image to protect. She knew the truth though, I think. "Me? You're the one who saved my life... That one bullet was meant for me you know?" I pushed her gently back down against the soft hospital cushions, and propped her head on the pillow. I gave her a little kiss on the cheek to... to show her I cared. "Thanks."  
  
She laughed again, only this time she cut it short, wincing in pain. "They said Dirk escaped. They also told me that his... he's a cyborg and that they might have messed with his mind, whoever did that to him." She sighed softly. "Please forgive him, he wasn't himself."  
  
I nodded slowly, "You still want me hanging around? I told you I was dangerous." Again, she nodded to me, and held her arms open for a hug, I didn't give it to her. "You said you'd come for me, when you didn't have to watch the tribe anymore right?"  
  
"What are you saying Nack?" She looked up at me questioningly.  
  
"Well, if it's a long wait.." I sighed. I'm no good with good byes. I pulled her into my arms and gave her the tightest hug I dared - I didn't want to hurt her, she'd been through enough. She hugged me back so tight I almost thought I'd break, and I know it hurt her. I know it did, "My life's not an easy one, cause I can't settle down. I have too many enemies, and you wouldn't want that. You need someone who can settle down. If... you really want to risk going on adventures..." I paused, thinking over my words carefully. "Just don't go getting hurt again okay?"  
  
"You're leaving me aren't you?" I nodded. I could already see the tears.  
  
"Crystal? I don't usually confide in others. What little bit I told you... Well I want to tell you more. I want to tell you about my sister Nic, the travels I've been on, everything. And I know, right now, I can't. It's best if you don't try to find me, you'd only get hurt. You're not meant for my kind of life. So all I can leave you with is this..." I revealed the most beautiful crimson rose to her, in full bloom. It had every leaf, every plump petal, and every thorn. Thorns are important to roses, their delicate beauty couldn't be protected without them after all.  
  
"Nack..." She accepted it with tears in her eyes, and we shared one last kiss before I turned to leave. I didn't know if I was walking out of her life forever, I just knew I would never forget the thorns that rose had left in my heart.  
  
The End 


End file.
